id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Emma Woods
Emma Woods, Lisa Beck, o la Jardinera, es una de los disponibles en , se desbloquea después de completar el prólogo y completar la misión principal de jugar 2 partidas PvP. Trasfondo Emma Woods nació como Lisa Beck en el dueño de una fábrica alrededor de 1887. Su padre hizo sus pequeños juguetes y la trató bien. Sin embargo, su padre estaba muy endeudado con la fábrica que el abogado le engañó para que comprara. Se quemó en el fuego que provocó él mismo para incendiar la fábrica después de enviar a Lisa a un orfanato, donde permaneció durante cinco años. El orfanato provocó que los niños sufrieran traumas psicológicos, por lo que Lisa fue enviada a una clínica. En la clínica, fue operada por la Dra. Lydia Jones. Después de esto, Lisa huyó y cambió su nombre a Emma Woods. En la mansión, Emma conoce a Emily Dyer (anteriormente Lydia Jones) y Kreacher Pierson. Kreacher actúa depredador hacia ella y la abofetea cuando ella lo rechaza. Emily la salva de los avances de Kreacher varias veces. Ella es muy cercana con Emily y la llama "mi ángel". Emma se estaba acercando a ella muy rápidamente. Ella también muestra un apego a un espantapájaros. Es diagnosticada (por Emily misma) para tener una combinación de obsesiones poco saludables con objetos, hipocondría y posible disociación de la personalidad. Evento La jardinera simple pero solitaria perdió a su padre a una edad temprana. Parece que ella no vino aquí por el dinero. Parece que el dinero no es lo único que se ofrece aquí. Atrapada en este extraño juego, ¿qué le pasó a la jardinera? Más digno de reflexión es a dónde se han ido todos estos participantes. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Apariencia Emma tiene una constitución delgada y un tono de piel de durazno. Sus ojos son de color verde. Ella tiene el cabello castaño atado en un moño que está cubierto por un sombrero de paja. Ella también tiene varias pecas debajo de sus ojos. Ella se pone una camisa blanca con mangas enrolladas. También usa un par de jeans azules que se sostienen con un cinturón de herramientas. Su cinturón de herramientas contiene un par de tijeras de podar y una botella roja. También se pone un par de botas marrones y un delantal verde de jardinería. Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción Todos los Objetivos completados compensarán al jugador con +335 puntos Lógicos para el Camino Lógico # Happy Life #: Tu compañía me da esperanza. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa por la puerta de salida #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa por la puerta de salida #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa por la puerta de salida #: Conclusión #: Foto: Un hombre de pelo corto y mediana edad con un mono amarillo de pie en el centro del marco. La esquina inferior izquierda dice: "Padre". # New Friend #: ¿Con quién me reuniré aquí? #* Objetivo Básico: Encuéntrate con 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Encuéntrate con 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Encuéntrate con 3 compañeros #: Conclusión #: Diario de una niña 1: el nuevo amigo de papá es un joven caballero con traje y cabello brillante. Es muy amigable y siempre trae flores. # Impending Doom #: ¡No dejes que esas personas se me acerquen! #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa del cazador 3 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa del cazador 5 veces #: Conclusión #: La felicidad es fugaz. No importa cuánto se esfuerce, la próxima desgracia siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina. # Secret Departure #: Vete antes de que se den cuenta y tal vez puedas evitar el desamor. #* Objetivo Básico: Cura a 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cura a 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cura a 3 compañeros #: Conclusión #: Little Girl's Diary 3: Mamá se fue. No pude dormir esa noche. La última palabra que pronunció antes de irse fue "lo siento". # Cooperation #: Quizás las disputas son inevitables cuando trabajamos con otros. #* Objetivo Básico: 50% de progreso de codificación cooperativo #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 70% de progreso de codificación cooperativo #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 100% de progreso de codificación cooperativo #: Conclusión #: Diario de una niña 2: Papá y mamá volvieron a pelear. Mamá dijo que la ropa de papá siempre estaba sucia. Papá no dijo nada. # Curiosity #: ¡Quiero saber qué hay dentro! #* Objetivo Básico: Abre 1 cofre #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Abre 2 cofres #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Abre 3 cofres #: Conclusión #: Todo es basura. Al menos estas cosas son algo utilizables. Quiero decir, debemos convertir los desechos en riqueza. # Maintenance #: Parece que estas máquinas de cifrado todavía se pueden usar. Quizás debería restaurarlos. #* Objetivo Básico: 100% progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 200% progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 300% progreso de decodificación #: Conclusión #: Sé cómo abrir esa puerta. # Escape #: Me envió lejos antes de que ocurriera el desastre. Y ahora solo estoy yo aquí. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa del cazador 4 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa del cazador 6 veces #: Conclusión #: Foto: Una niña de ocho o nueve años se encuentra en la puerta de un orfanato. La esquina inferior derecha dice: "Mi amada Lisa" # Destroy #: Si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años, es que será mejor que elimines un problema de raíz antes de que regrese. #* Objetivo Básico: Desmontar 2 sillas cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Desmontar 4 sillas cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Desmontar 6 sillas cohete #: Conclusión #: Diario de una niña 4: Papá bebió demasiado y comenzó a vender cosas desde casa. A veces los extraños entraban a la casa y se llevaban cosas. No sé qué ha pasado, pero este sentimiento es horrible. # Redemption #: A menudo pienso, si solo hubiera alguien que me hubiera echado una mano. ¿Entonces quizás ahora podría ayudar a otros? #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a 1 compañero de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a 2 compañeros de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a 3 compañeros de una silla cohete #: Conclusión #: Foto: Una niña de catorce años está atada a una silla que recibe terapia de electrochoque. Una doctora está operando el dispositivo. # Residual Image #: Nunca pensé que lo encontraría así. ¡No, esto no puede ser verdad! #* Objetivo Básico: Aturde al cazador con un palé 1 vez #* Advanced Objective 1: Aturde al cazador con un palé 2 veces #* Advanced Objective 2: Aturde al cazador con un palé 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Foto: Un edificio en llamas. Su letrero desgastado dice: Minerva Armory. # Pursuit and Escape #: El cazador y la presa pueden cambiar de lugar, tal vez incluso de la nada. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 2 veces #* Advanced Objective 1: Escapa del cazador 5 veces #* Advanced Objective 2: Escapa del cazador 7 veces #: Conclusión #: Carta de invitación de Lisa Beck: Te invitamos sinceramente a unirte a un juego especial. En la mansión, se encontrará con un "amigo" perdido hace mucho tiempo. Hay una flor de cardo aplanada entre las páginas de la carta. After deducing Node 12: Pursuit and Escape, Gardener's Worn Clothes costume and Character Story will be unlocked. Conclusión Completa There is Lisa and her father, a factory owner. There is a Lawyer, who visited often. Lisa begins to see less and less of her mother. Her mother and father would fight over the father's unclean appearance. Her mother is soon gone, and Lisa is left upset and confused. Her father is drinking more and more and sells things from their home. Many objects are removed from the home. Later, Lisa is seen in an electrotherapy chair, being operated on by a Doctor. Trivia * Leo Beck, the Hell Ember, is her father ** Martha Beck is her mother Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Supervivientes